


An Unexpected Coupling

by fantasybean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: The many times the people around Sherlock and John found out they were married. From getting caught in the act to intoxicated rambling, it's a sweet tale of discovery and amusement!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	An Unexpected Coupling

The day Sherlock and John got married was a fairly uneventful one. They had decided, after a rather frustrating night in hospital when Sherlock had been knocked out on a chase and John hadn’t been allowed to see him because “family only”, that it was the logical route for their relationship.

“Isn’t this supposed to be romantic?” Sherlock mused as they climbed out of the cab, John had just suggested they become husbands.

“Well… I suppose.” John ruffled the hair at the back of his head as he inserted the key into the lock “I just don’t see us as the demonstrative, big wedding, kind of couple. Unless… do you want that?”

“God, no. When I woke up and you weren’t there I did consider that marriage would make things easier. For a long time I’ve viewed you as my long-term partner, romantically speaking, sexually speaking, emotionally speaking. And a partner in our work too. I don’t see marriage changing things for us except for in a legal aspect.” Sherlock followed John upstairs and into the familiar warmth of their flat.

“Exactly!” John was smiling now; glad they were on the same page “I don’t need to marry you to know we love each other. Or that you’re it for me. But it may just make a few things easier.” He went to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on.

The following day they made an appointment and went to the registry office to get married. It was quick and the only traditional thing they did was kiss after.

“Come along, husband, time to consummate this.” Sherlock pulled John by the hand to the exit where a taxi was waiting for them. John chuckled and rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics.

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes**

John twirled his fingers through Sherlock’s hair gently as the man slumbered beside him, his head on his shoulder. Their legs were tangled under the sheets and the morning light was creeping through the curtains.

Sherlock jumped up as his phone began blaring from his bedside table.

“What?!” he snapped into the speaker as he answered, and John tried to hide his grin at Sherlock’s befuddled and half-asleep expression “Mycroft, what do you want?... Yes, what of it?... Why would I need to inform you?... I’d suggest you keep your nose out of my business and get back to work.” Sherlock hung up and put his phone back.

“What did he want?” John raised an eyebrow and Sherlock slumped back into his arms.

“He wanted to know why my marital status had changed. Apparently, he thinks society calls for a marriage to involve a big song and dance where we invite people such as himself.” Sherlock sighed into John’s neck.

“Who’d have thought – your brother conforming to societal standards.”

“I know. How pedestrian of him.” Sherlock snorted.

* * *

**Mrs Hudson**

Mrs Hudson found John making dinner on a Sunday evening. Sherlock was still out on what he called a “scientific expedition” but what John called “freezing your cock off for samples of fucking grass – no, go on your own”.

“Are you all on your own this evening, John?” she announced herself as she leaned against the kitchen doorway.

John sent her a warm smile “Not for long. Sherlock should be back in time for dinner.”

“Ahh, that’s good. He needs feeding up. Listen, John, my niece has just moved to London – she’s got a new job as a personal assistant to a newspaper editor, it’s all very exciting – and I was wondering if you’d mind showing her round a bit? Perhaps take her to dinner? She’s your age, and though I’ll be spending lots of time with her, I do think she’d appreciate someone… her own age.” She held her hands together hopefully.

After many raised eyebrows and cheeky suggestions aimed at her 221b residents, Mrs Hudson had come to accept that John “not gay” Watson wasn’t in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes, and that her suspicions about the pair were unfounded. John frequently rejected her questions regarding his sexuality with “I’m not gay”, and besides that the pair were fairly independent, she heard them argue many times but over the time they’d lived above her she’d never even seen them kiss.

John happily agreed to meet up with her niece to introduce her to London that weekend, so she went downstairs and was straight on the phone to her “Tracy! Yes, darling, he said yes! Oh you’ll love him, he’s quite a catch! Ex-army, currently working as a Doctor at a GP surgery. I’ve told you lots about him already, I’m sure… he said this Saturday. Pop over in the afternoon, we can have some tea then you two can hit the town!”

* * *

Saturday afternoon came, and Sherlock was slouched on the sofa reading an article on his phone.

“How do I look?” John entered the living room and gave his husband a spin.

“Handsome. Like usual. Why? Where are you going?”

“I told you the other day. Mrs Hudson has asked me to befriend her niece, show her the more… youthful sides of London. Make her feel at home here.”

“Ugh, no wonder I deleted it. Why do you have to go, John? Stay with me and I could do that thing you like. You know. My tongue-”

John growled in a manner that went right to Sherlock’s cock, and the doctor climbed on top of him and bit his lip, tugging gently “You fucking menace.” He stared down into his husband’s eyes “I’ll be thinking about that all day now.”

“Don’t think, John. Do.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and squeezed John’s pert arse in his hands.

John groaned “I can’t let Mrs Hudson down, nor this niece of hers. I hated moving to London when I came back from Afghanistan. It’s overpopulated but lonely. It will be nice to show her a friendly face. Now,” He pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s lips then pulled away and sat up, straddling the man below him “I would invite you but I can already tell that would be a hard no. So why don’t you enjoy some peace and quiet with your Bunsen burner and that bag of teeth Molly has given you while I’m out. And eat dinner, I’ll be taking her… Tracy, I think it is… to that nice Italian-“

“Not Angelo’s?” Sherlock interrupted.

“Of course not Angelo’s. That’s our special place. No, that one with the small menu of pizzas but the dough that’s to die for! You know, it’s not far from here – by Madame Tussaud’s.” John leaned down to kiss Sherlock once, twice, three more times, before he climbed off of his lap, adjusted himself in his trousers, then checked his reflection that he looked tidy to go out and mingle with people other than his husband.

“You look gorgeous.” Sherlock appeared behind him and pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

“This jumper doesn’t make me look… frumpy?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and watched him in the mirror “When you wear your nicer… people-mingling… clothes, I can never tell if I want to burrow into your arms and bask in your cosiness… or rip them off of you and have my way…”

John shivered as Sherlock licked a path from the bottom of his ear to the top.

“Well, I’ll be back later tonight and perhaps we can see how you feel…” John turned in Sherlock’s arms, pressed a firm kiss to his lips, then pulled back just as a gentle knock sounded from their door.

Sherlock flounced back to his pose on the sofa and John went to answer. He found a slightly nervous but excited looking woman on the other side.

“Hi! Tracy, is it?” John smiled down at the petite woman with a brunette bob styled elegantly by London’s windy weather.

“Yes, and you’re John?” she held out her hand which he took and shook.

“That’s me. Pleased to meet you. Shall we head straight out?”

“Oh yes, I’m so looking forward to discovering a bit more of London, I grew up in Manchester…”

* * *

The day trip was lovely, John got to enjoy visiting the Victoria & Albert Museum. The Science Museum was just across the road but he was saving that idea for a date with Sherlock. They went to the Italian restaurant and ordered dinner, dessert, and got through two bottles of the house red.

“This has been lovely.” Tracy smiled as she looped her arm through John’s on their walk back to Baker Street.

“It has been! I don’t get to sight-see all that much, what with work and cases. So it’s been great to get out. Would you like to come in for a coffee?” John asked, gesturing to the door as they arrived.

“Oh, yes, that’d be lovely!” Tracy smiled with a hint of a blush. John picked up on it but assumed it was just nervousness of new friendship and perhaps seeing Sherlock, who John had told her much about during the day.

John led her upstairs and opened the door, they found Sherlock in the kitchen leaning over a Bunsen burner, still in the pyjamas and dressing gown he was in earlier.

“Ah! You’re back! And with… a guest.” Sherlock looked up and put his tongs down on the fireproof mat John had insisted he use to save the kitchen table from any more marks.

Tracy gave him an awkward wave and smile “Evening.”

“Tracy here is staying for a coffee.” John smiled, then leaned in and pressed a brief kiss to Sherlock’s lips as he passed to the kettle.

“Oh my-“ Tracy cut herself off with a deep blush on her cheeks and slightly wide eyes.

Sherlock squinted at her, taking a moment to read her “Problem?” he asked.

“I… uhhh…”

“How was the date?” Mrs Hudson rounded the corner with an excited smile.

“Date!?” John and Sherlock exclaimed simultaneously.

The room fell silent as they all looked at each other in confusion.

“What do you mean date?” John asked and rested his hand in the crook of Sherlock’s elbow.

“Well, you’re single. Tracy is single and new to the area. I asked you to show her round, take her for dinner.” Mrs Hudson frowned, sending a confused frown to the three others.

“John isn’t single.” Sherlock stated.

“Really? You didn’t tell me, John! I’ve not seen any new lady friends come over…” Mrs Hudson queried.

“Auntie… it’s him he’s dating.” Tracy gestured to Sherlock and Mrs Hudson’s jaw dropped.

“But you never said you were gay! I did ask, dear!” she said to John.

John chuckled “I’m not gay, I’m bisexual.”

“Oh! Oh dear, I am so sorry for this mix-up! And excuse me, but when were you two love birds going to tell me you were dating?! I’ve been feeling very sorry for Sherlock here, thinking he was besotted with you and it was unrequited! Little did I know!”

“We’re well past the dating phase, Mrs Hudson. John and I are married.” Sherlock placed his hand over the one John had on his arm and smiled fondly down at him.

“Married!? Boys!” she exclaimed excitedly.

John grinned “It was a few months ago!”

“Why have you been hiding this!? You aren’t ashamed, I hope?”

“Oh, of course not.” John assured her “I’m a very proud bisexual man, married to this handsome hunk of genius. Very proud indeed. We’ve never been secretive about it. To be honest, you tease us about it enough I thought you knew.” Sherlock smiled happily down at him at those words.

“Well…” Mrs Hudson put her hands on her hips “I’ll admit I’m surprised, after all the denial when I first met you, John. Though thinking back that was probably more denial of being gay specifically… not so much denial of fancying Sherlock. But I’m so happy for you both!” she sprung forward and pulled them into a hug.

“Thanks, Mrs H. And just so you know, you didn’t miss out on any big wedding. We went to a registry office and got it done quietly.”

“You two are maddening! I would have loved to see you both up at an altar. But if it’s what you wanted.” She pulled away, patted their cheeks fondly, then turned to her niece “I got my wires crossed here, sorry darling.”

“Oh, no worries! I had a great time, you’ve got yourself a keeper there, Sherlock.” Tracy smiled warmly at the couple “And I hope I’ve made a good friend anyway.”

“Of course. We must do this again!” John said “Now, how about that coffee?”

“That would be lovely, one sugar, no milk please.”

* * *

**Greg Lestrade**

The image of John dragging Sherlock’s slack body out of the River Thames was imprinted on the back of Greg Lestrade’s eyelids as he walked up the stairs of Baker Street. Seeing the tall, snarky, intelligent man lying pale and cold to touch on the rocky shore of the river had twisted his stomach into knots. Thank goodness for John’s medical skill and strength, not only was he quickly retrieved from the water in which their murderer of the week had pushed him, but he was roused and cared for. Greg remembered running down the steps to get to them and seeing John with Sherlock’s head in his lap, talking quietly to him and the barely conscious man looking back with an expression of pure gratitude. It was late in the day, but he had promised to drop by again. Earlier he’d helped John get Sherlock to Baker Street (the man had refused A&E and John felt like he was fine to look after him himself) but had to go back to the station to write up some reports after. Once it was all done and Greg had clocked out for the evening, he sped across town to check in with them.

He tapped gently on the door to the flat and heard a soft “come in” from John beyond.

Pushing the door open Greg stepped into their living room and found the fireplace aglow and it’s warmth filling the room. The first thing he saw was John sat on the sofa in loungewear, and the second thing he saw made his eyebrows rise. Sherlock lay across the sofa, with his head resting in John’s lap. The taller man was wrapped in a duvet up to his chin and had John’s fingers tangled in his messy curls. He was fast asleep and thankfully had much more colour in his face than when Greg had last seen him.

“Just came to see how he was.” Greg shut the door behind him and moved further into the room.

“He’s alright; had a nice hot bath and managed to persuade him to eat some warm food.” John said gently as he continued to run his fingers gently along Sherlock’s scalp. The love that Greg saw in the Doctor’s eyes as he looked down at the man made Greg sure.

“So… when did this start?” He gestured to the two of them as he sat in John’s armchair.

John looked up at Greg with an amused smile “You didn’t know?”

“No – I know people tease you both, but no.” he shrugged.

“Well, we aren’t very demonstrative while on cases. Sherlock doesn’t like me distracting him.” John’s fingers moved to stroke the shell of his ear “But to answer your initial question; we’ve been together about a year and a half. Married for about three months.”

“Wait – you’re married?” Greg felt his eyes widen to a comical size.

John hummed in confirmation “Just a registry office job, but yes. My husband and I aren’t ones for theatrics – we get too much of that in our work life.”

Greg laughed at that “Fair enough.” He watched the pair for a few moments before saying “Well, I’m happy for you. I remember when I first met Sherlock – fresh out of rehab and gasping for a hit or a puzzle. He’s changed a lot over the years. But since he’s had you, I’ve never seen him so happy. And settled.”

John smiled and tucked a curl behind Sherlock’s ear “I’m lucky to have him. And I’m glad he’s happier now than how he used to feel. People don’t really get him – he’s awkward and smart and a bit rude. But really he’s quite a sweet person. Don’t tell him I told you that. But yeah… I’m so lucky I get to be the one to give him the love he deserved all along.”

Greg nodded. After a few minutes watching the crackling fire he turned back to the couple and queried “You don’t wear rings?”

“Nah, there wasn’t a proposal, nor a proper wedding, so just never bothered with them.” John shrugged “Comes in useful in our line of work – the amount of times Sherlock has faked flirting with someone for information…” he chuckled.

“Do you get jealous?” Greg asked “My wife would hate if I did that.”

“Nah, as someone who knows what he’s like when he’s _actually_ flirting, it’s hilarious watching him fake it. He’s rubbish.”

“Excuse you.” Sherlock’s surprisingly delicate voice spoke over John, who looked down at him in a happy surprise.

“Hello there, sleepy-head.”

“I’ll have you know, statistically speaking, the majority of my fake flirting has resulted in acquisition of the required information. Not so rubbish now.”

John barked a laugh “Please, they just tell you what you want to hear because you’re attractive. Not necessarily because your flirting skills actually worked.”

Sherlock pouted.

“It’s alright though, statistically your flirting skills work on me 100% of the time.” John grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Sherlock’s lips.

“Get out, Gavin. I’m going to have sex with my husband.” Sherlock said as he wrapped his arms around John’s back and pulled him down for more.

Lestrade made a hasty retreat after that but left with a fond smile on his face.

* * *

**Sally Donovan**

Donovan was first to find Sherlock in the backstreets of London. The Yarders, and John, had been searching for him for half an hour at this point. He’d rushed off after the serial killer they’d been investigating and been MIA ever since. She found him slouched in an alley muttering to himself and clearly trying to get the strength to stand.

“Sherlock! Thank God, we’ve been looking all over for you. You can’t just run off – you don’t even have a radio or anything.” Donovan crouched down to check on the man. She found him with unfocussed eyes and a lack of co-ordination “Sherlock? It’s me – Donovan. Are you alright?”

“Heroin.” Was all the man managed to say.

“Fuck.” Sally grabbed her radio and transmitted to the team “This is DS Donovan. I’ve found him. Back alley behind Wormwood Street. He’s been dosed with heroin. He’s conscious and talking but very lethargic. Over.”

“Damn. On route with John. Need an ambulance? Over.” Greg’s voice echoed through the tinny speaker.

“Not as far as I can tell. Will keep you updated though. Over.” She tucked her radio into her pocket and gripped Sherlock’s shoulder under her hand “Sherlock, can you get up?”

“Mmm… tired. Want John.”

“John’s coming, Lestrade is coming.”

“Need John. He… he’ll be cross… shouldn’t run off…”

“No, you shouldn’t have run off. It’ll be alright though.”

“Six years clean…” Sherlock had a worried frown marring his usually calm and collected features “Want John.” He repeated.

“Your mate is coming, remember. I already said.” She held in a sigh, she hated talking to people when they were high or drunk.

“Not my mate.” Sherlock rolled his eyes then wavered a little where he sat against the wall “My husband. All mine. Forever.”

“Husband?” Sally asked incredulously.

“Mhmm. Husband. We’re going to be together. When we’re old. I’m going to keep bees.” A frankly delirious smile graced Sherlock’s face.

“Bees?” Sally chuckled.

“Mhmm… very smart. Bees. Want John.”

“I’ve already told you, John’s on his way.”

“Where’s John?” Sherlock asked, screwing his eyes shut and thumping his head back against the wall.

“Lestrade, where’s John? Fr-Sherlock’s asking for him.” Sally radioed in.

“We’re in the car. Two minutes away.” Was the short response.

“Hear that, Sherlock? He’ll be here soon.” The alleyway fell silent but for Sherlock’s heavy breathing “So…” Sally said awkwardly “John Watson, huh?”

“Mmm. John Watson… John Holmes doesn’t suit him. Sherlock Watson doesn’t suit me. Double barrel… could be. But… no. My John Watson is perfect as he is.” Sherlock sighed without opening his eyes “Smart. And good with people. I’m rubbish at people. He’s good at everything. So good in bed.”

Sally tried to stifle a surprised chuckle.

“Donovan. You’re too good for Anderson.” Sherlock suddenly blurted and opened his eyes to look at her knowingly.

“Is that so?” she raised an eyebrow at the man opposite her.

“Mhmm. You should be with someone who you know likes you. Just you. It’s good. John loves me, nobody else. I don’t like sharing.”

“No, I don’t imagine you do.” Sally smiled softly and felt a kind of kindness coming from Sherlock that she’d never felt before. They never really get along, too busy snarking at one another most of the time. But he wasn’t a bad person, just bad with people. It was nice seeing him open up a little to her.

“Also…” Sherlock added “John’s proud of me. Of being mine.”

“Hmm? But you’re not even open about your relationship?”

“We are. Just. Not at work. Busy thinking at work… he distracts me. He’s got a very pretty bum.” Sherlock grinned “But no… we are open. He holds my hand. We go to dinner. It’s nice. I like having a husband. I never thought I’d have one.”

“What’s that you’re saying about me, Sher?” John’s amused voice sounded around the quiet alley and got the attention of the seated Sherlock and the crouched Sergeant. They looked up to see Greg and John walking over.

“That you have a pretty bum.” Sherlock announced loudly.

John laughed “Come on, you mad man.” He leant down to offer him a hand.

“Can’t get up. Legs like jelly.” Sherlock sighed, annoyed.

John heaved a breath and knelt down beside his husband “Let me have a look at you.” He began expecting Sherlock’s vitals and Sally got up to stand beside Greg. As she watched the couple lean into each other she queried “Did you know?” to her boss.

“Yep.”

“Who’d have thought?”

“Yeah… but it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Well… nobody else could cope with someone as infuriating as Holmes.” She sent Greg an amused grin when the man snorted.

“Quite right.”

“John! I want to go home!”

“Ahh, not a chance. We are checking you in at A&E.”

“But John-“

“Not a word, Sherlock. Perhaps it’ll teach you a lesson about galivanting off after serial killers without me, hmm?” John pulled Sherlock up to stand and held most of his weight up as they walked.

“You’re very sexy when you take control, John. Captain John.” Sherlock said loudly and with a tone of delight.

Sally and Greg utterly failed at hiding their amusement when John’s cheeks flushed red.

* * *

**Molly Hooper**

Pulling open the door to the storage room in the mortuary, Molly was certainly not expecting the vision she was met with.

Pushed against the back wall, above a stack of latex glove boxes, all she could see was Sherlock Holmes’ bare backside. His trousers had fallen to his knees, his shirt was on and there were a pair of strong hands gripping the back of it. John’s recognisable shoes were digging into Sherlock’s thighs as he was in a lift above the floor.

“Fuck-John!” Sherlock gasped.

Molly finally managed to snap out of her shock and quickly retreated, shutting the door behind herself.

The couple in the cupboard could be heard scrabbling around and before Molly made it to the door to leave the mortuary the cupboard opened again.

“Molly!” John exclaimed, exiting the cupboard while buckling his belt closed. He looked messy, his greying hair spiked this way and that, his shirt unbuttoned at the top and collar askew.

“I’m sorry – I didn’t know you were in there!” Molly heard her voice squeak.

“No, no, we’re sorry!” John raised his hands in surrender, his cheeks pink. Sherlock exited the cupboard to stand beside him, his trousers thankfully back up over his hips, but his shirt was untucked and there was a fresh red mark on his neck.

“Yes, apologies Molly. We know this is your workplace and we are your guests here. You could say the moment took us…” Sherlock awkwardly cleared his throat and looked at John.

“I… uhh.. it’s fine. Umm. Sorry, I didn’t know you two were…” Molly gestured between the couple “Is this new?”

“Oh! No, no, we’ve been together ages. Usually, he’s very particular about not being distracted during a case. But… well, today is our anniversary.” John smiled up at Sherlock.

“Oh wow! That’s a surprise… what’s the anniversary?” Molly forced a smile, though her heart was constricting at the news that the guy she liked was already taken.

“1 year married.” John grinned, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s back. The taller man had a boyish, pleased smile on his face.

“Married? Well! Congratulations.” Molly ducked her head.

“Thank you. And again… we are so sorry you had to see that.” John bit his lip.

“It’s fine – it’s rather romantic, I suppose.” Molly sent him what she hoped was an assuring smile before pointing at the door “Anyway, I’ve just got to go… print off a file. Sorry.”

“Of course! We will make ourselves scarce.”

“But John! The case-“

“Sherlock, let’s just go home. We can come back later, alright?” John looked up with hopeful eyes.

“Alright.” Sherlock sighed.

Molly made a hasty retreat to the lady’s toilet, sat down on the lid, and took a moment to have a little cry. She really liked Sherlock and thought that recently the detective had begun to warm to her. Now though, she realised that he was in such an improved mood because of his personal life. She liked John, he was kind and friendly, and they always had lovely chats when he visited the mortuary. But it still stung that the guy she was head over heels with was completely besotted with another.

* * *

**Harry Watson**

“John.”

“Harry?” John sat up in bed tiredly, it was early in the morning and he was exhausted after a case running late into the evening before.

“John, she’s divorcing me.” A teary voice came through the speaker of his mobile.

John’s eyes flickered down to his bleary-eyed husband and mouthed the word “Harry”, he received a nod, then Sherlock pressed his face into John’s bare thigh and went back to sleep.

“Clara?” John asked quietly, burying his spare hand in Sherlock’s locks.

“Yeah.” His sister sniffled.

“I thought you guys were doing better… last we spoke. Sorry it’s been so long, Harry.” Guilt tightened a grip around his heart.

“We were… we were good. But she's had enough of me. Packed my bags and told me to leave.”

“Oh, Harry… do you have somewhere to stay?”

“No…” sniffle “I… We had a huge fight last night, I fell asleep on the sofa. And she just woke me up and told me to go. She’s getting the papers as we speak. I can hear her on the phone. Fuck. Johnny, what do I do?”

“Come to Baker Street. I’ll send you the address. Get a cab, I’ll pay. Just come here. Harry don’t…” John paused “Please don’t drink.”

“I… fuck, John, I’ll try. I really fucking want to though.”

“I know you do. Just don’t. Just come straight here.” John pleaded.

“Alright. Alright, text me your address. I’ll let you know an ETA.” She rung off and John sent her a text with the details.

“Sherlock. Hey.” John shook his husband’s shoulder until he looked up at him.

“Mmm?”

“My sister’s in a really bad way. I’ve told her to come here.”

“Okay.” Sherlock said “I don’t mind having her here for a few days.”

“Thanks. But Sher… it sounds like she’s about to get divorced. And I’ve not spoken to her in… in too long. She doesn’t even know about us. Fuck… we can’t tell her now, can we?”

“Why not?” Sherlock frowned “Wouldn’t she be happy for you?”

“Eventually, yeah. But she’s spiralling right now, gasping for a drink. I don’t want her to come here and find out I’ve not told her I’m married and all loved up and happy with you. She’d be pissed. And you know siblings. It’s complicated. Can we just… just for a little while, as I test the waters… just keep this on the down low?”

Sherlock sighed “Fine. But you better fuck me now, so I’ll have the memory to keep me going during this farce.”

John couldn’t keep the grin from his face “You cheeky…” he growled and climbed onto his husband who chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Harry was a mess. Sobbing into John’s jumper two hours later, bags of her stuff scattered in the doorway. She didn’t even acknowledge Sherlock, just fell into John’s arms crying. John dragged her to the sofa and held her tight.

With a quick conversation in hand gestures, John managed to get Sherlock to make some tea for them instead of standing awkwardly by the fireplace.

Harry accepted it and calmed down a little with a few sips. Telling John and Sherlock all about the breakdown of her marriage through her tears, she ended with a sigh “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re going to stay here a few days, recuperate. I’ll look after you. And we’ll find you an apartment close to your work. And Sherlock’s brother has some contacts, we’ll get you a good lawyer. Harry… you should also go to a meeting.”

“I know. I know, I will. Thanks, Johnny. This is real nice of you. And your flatmate… sorry, what’s your name?”

“Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock nodded in his first greeting to his sister-in-law.

“Oh yeah. From the papers. Nice to meet you.” She looked around then at her brother “I’ll… I don’t want to inconvenience you. I’ll take the sofa.”

“No, no, you’ll take my bedroom.” John left out the fact that it only _used_ to be his bedroom. Now it was more of a guestroom slash storage room. But he’d taken a trip upstairs that morning to give it a quick tidy and change the bedding.

“Won’t the sofa be uncomfortable?” Harry frowned.

“No, I’ll be fine.” John waved her off.

* * *

They spent the day catching up, eating, watching crap telly, and Harry even managed to go to a meeting in the late afternoon. After dinner, Harry’s favourite – Spaghetti Bolognese – and a few more hours of rubbish television, Sherlock bowed out of any more socialising and retreated to the bedroom. The siblings could hear him playing his violin from behind the closed door and it was soothing to them both.

John pulled out a spare duvet and his pillow from his and Sherlock’s room and arranged himself on the sofa to drift off to sleep, Harry stayed up in his armchair watching an old sitcom into the early hours until finally going up to the spare room to sleep.

* * *

John felt the couch move and a familiar weight arrange itself against his side.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he mumbled sleepily, wrapping an arm around Sherlock’s back.

“No. I’ll just stay here a few hours…” Sherlock was already drifting off from the comfort of John’s presence and they both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Harry tip-toed downstairs in the darkest hours of the night to get a glass of water, slipping through the living room to the kitchen and grabbing a cup, she quietly filled it from the tap then walked back towards her room. A shuffle came from the sofa and she looked over to see if her brother was awake only to see him tangled together in a mess of limbs, fast asleep, beside who she thought was his flatmate.

“Oh.” She breathed as John nuzzled his nose against Sherlock’s forehead.

A little smile broke out on her face, she watched them a moment longer and couldn’t bring herself to feel annoyed that John had lied. Or upset that she didn’t have that kind of love anymore. She just felt happy for him. The last time she’d seen her brother he’d been pale, absent and grieving for the life in battle he was snatched from too soon. Seeing him today had been a real gift, he was the John she’d grown up with. Happy, comforting, funny, annoying. He was John again. And she had a sneaky suspicion now that she had a lanky detective to thank for that.

* * *

“Jam on your toast, Harry?” John asked over the kitchen table. He and Sherlock had woken up before her this morning and were still keeping a platonic distance between themselves.

“Mmm… yes please. And an explanation.”

“Huh?” John asked as he passed her the plate. Sherlock poured himself a coffee and sat opposite her and beside John.

“An explanation of what exactly you two are. Certainly not just flatmates; I don’t think flatmates cuddle. Lovers? Fuck-buddies? Boyfriends?”

While John gawped Sherlock poured milk on his cereal and absently said “Husbands.”

“Wha-husbands!? And I wasn’t invited to the wedding!?” Harry scowled.

“No-wait. There wasn’t a wedding! Just… just a marriage. Uhh…”

Harry settled down at her brother’s words “Classic John. You never do things the typical way.”

“Not even coming out to my sister?” John raised an eyebrow.

Harry laughed and shook her head “Nope. But I like it. You just do your own thing. You always have. Dad didn’t want you to spend years at uni ‘ _wasting your youth’_ – and you went and became a Doctor. Then I didn’t want you to fuck off halfway across the world and get shot. And you did. And teen-you wanted to settle down with a wife and 2.5 kids. And here you are. Saying fuck you to your initial ideology and hunkering down with a dude and a life of criminal investigations. To be honest, John, it suits you much better.” She smiled and took his hand across the table “And I’m proud of you.”

John grinned and squeezed her hand right back.

“And I’m also very excited to take you to your first pride parade!” she laughed at his expression “I’m just kidding – you’re so not cool enough to party with me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at their squabbling and laid a hand on John’s knee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
